A transmitter requiring high power such as a radar transmitter using, for example, solidified components is used by combining a plurality of power amplifying apparatuses.
A power amplifying apparatus for radar is operated in a non-linear area where efficiency is greater and high power can be obtained. However, if a power amplifying apparatus is operated in a non-linear area, harmonics are contained, in addition to fundamental wave components. Therefore, a filter for filtering to prevent the harmonics from being radiated from an aerial is provided.
In a conventional transmitter, a filter is provided for final output of a composing device composing outputs of power amplifying apparatuses. Therefore, high power resistance is needed, the filter itself is expensive, and it is necessary to use a large filter.
When a small filter is provided in a power amplifying apparatus, the space increases for a space for installing the filter, which makes the size of the power amplifying apparatus larger.